


Late

by XXx_KKKoolMinePickerGold113310_xXX



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Death of an Original Character, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXx_KKKoolMinePickerGold113310_xXX/pseuds/XXx_KKKoolMinePickerGold113310_xXX





	Late

Suddenly I saw myself, somewhat off, with my gaze  
lost, I tried to make myself react, I couldn't!  
I heard a heartbreaking scream !!  
Hernán !! What did you do !!,  
I saw her tears and she trying to lower my body already  
without soul,  
\- Mom, I'm here, I'm still alive!  
She did not listen to me, hugging me, my mother called  
shouting at my brother, I left the room and went to the kitchen  
running and I crossed it in the hall,  
\- Pablo I don't know what I did !! Mom cries for me, help her!  
My brother walked past me ignoring me, well  
he didn't see me either. I went back to the room and wanted to give them a  
explanation but they didn't want to listen to me or they couldn't.  
\- please don't blame me! I do not know what I did,  
I saw my mom hug me like she hadn't in a long time  
I did, I saw his face of pain that I had never seen,  
screamed my name a thousand times in a row, my  
brother whispered something to her and my mother screamed  
No, Hernán nol !.  
There in that room the three of us were, immersed in a  
immense heat, my brother kissed my forehead and told me what  
much that he loved me,  
\- I will miss you, friend, brother.  
I was wandering in my house and I saw my grandmother arrive,  
my uncles, my friends, the neighbors came, and my mother  
she kept crying in her room looking for an explanation.  
The next day I saw my body in a drawer, and my cold hand  
I felt the warmth of my mother's hand, who repeated  
that he loved me, that he would always remember me, that  
this pain would accompany her all her life, that never  
I was going to be able to accept getting up and not seeing me, I was going  
miss my smile, my whims, my jokes  
I listened to the thoughts of my brother, who me  
He confessed that he loved me, that I was his best friend,  
that he regretted not ever asking me,  
if I felt good.  
After a while I saw Laura arrive, my girl, I knew she would leave a  
mark in your life that one day you will try to heal. I left from  
that cold room, and on the benches of that funeral home I saw  
my friends, I didn't think I had that many, or was very  
blind and saw us, they told my stories, they laughed,  
they were crying, I wanted to tell Jorge my best friend that  
story I was telling was not so, but it did not  
listened.  
I kept pacing that room and saw my cousins surrounding  
my grandmother, my confident grandmother told them that I was  
With the grandfather who had reunited me with him  
-Grandmother, is not! I'm alone here and nobody  
listens!! Where is Grandpa !? Should already be  
here????  
I walked for hours trying to make them feel like  
I was there, look at that room full of people who  
they knew. , where each one showed their affection towards  
me..  
Back in that cold room, my mother was still  
Taking me by the hand,  
Mom, forgive me, I can't come back, I felt lonely and  
Make a bad decision, I'm more lonely here  
That where you are. The grandmother tells everyone  
I'm already with grandpa! And there's nobody here.  
I would have seen all the love I had around me  
I saw it, what a fool I was! I'll leave an open wound in you  
For the rest of your life.  
In that cemetery, where I saw my body buried,  
I could resist seeing my mother scream again,  
Cry of my brother, feel the choking of my girl,  
Nostalgia for the stories of my friends, and for faith  
Of. My grandmother who convinced will be until her last  
Days, that I met grandfather again.  
I stayed until the last person left that  
Place, and I saw the silhouette of  
My brother hugging mom,"  
I had no choice but to let go of eternity.


End file.
